


First Kiss, Last Breath

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: With his last breath, Monro shows Shay how he truly feels.
Relationships: Shayro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	First Kiss, Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt fill. Posting here for posterity and because I do what I want.

_Shay’s heart was thudding so hard it was likely going to stop when he stopped running. Down hills, over fences, until he saw Colonel Monro's house on fire._ _**No.**_ _When he heard the yells of a man with an axe, he didn’t expect to see a fire. No further thought was given as he dove in to rescue Monro finding him nearly unconscious – thankfully still breathing – but in a room almost entirely on fire. Shay nearly burned himself just trying to pick him up._

 _Carrying him out of the wreckage didn’t slow his racing heart, and he gingerly laid him down, fighting the urge to run for the nearest doctor._ _“An Assassin…” Monro started weakly, clutching to the front of his robes as Shay remained close. He couldn’t leave him now. Not like this. “He took the manuscript…” At the mention of the manuscript, and the earlier shouts about a man with an axe, Shay had a horrible thought of who it might be._

_“I’ll get it back, I promise.” Shay didn’t bother to hide the panic in his voice, and he finished his words shortly before Monro pulled him in closer, until their lips met in a hasty, but meaningful kiss. Shay instinctively moved to press his lips into him, but Monro had pulled away, and was pulling a metal band off his finger, shoving it at him insistently._

_“Shay…” Was the last words that the Colonel ever spoke as he felt the man grow limp in his arms. Shay remained there for some time, frozen in place by the grief of his death and the surprise at the kiss._

_**Liam would pay for this.** _


End file.
